


Rainy days and cozy cafés

by Alliwriteistrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Yuuri, Customer Victor, M/M, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Vicchan Lives, but we love him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliwriteistrash/pseuds/Alliwriteistrash
Summary: Basically just some Victuuri coffee shop AU fluffStarring:Yuuri as the cute BaristaVictor as the hopeless CustomerFate portrait as the rainy weatherand Phichit as the best and worst friend one can wish for





	1. The beginning

Working as a barista is a mostly thankless job. Beside the rare friendly customer the majority are to some extent rude. Some are simply assholes, demanding free drinks for reasons that weren't even his fault.  
Even the pay wasn't that great but as a college student every dollar is desperately needed and on quiet days Celestino even allowed them to study while work.  
Yuuri actually liked his chef even if the was sometimes a bit too cheerful and forceful of his employees.

The late shifts were Yuuris favourite. Nearly no one came into the store and he and Phichit would spend the shift studying or just gossiping.

Today was one of those days with the exception that his best friend was at home with a stomach bug so he was alone even if said friend send him cute pictures of hamsters and dogs every few minutes to cheer him up.

It was already dark outside and in just five minutes Yuuri could close the café and go home to his friend and eat some take out. Since the stormy weather, the streets were mostly empty except of a few cars. The sound of the raindrops hitting the pavement were so soothing that the barista nearly dozed of if it weren't for the sudden ringing of the bell at the door.

“I'm sorry but we are closing. If you want something come back tomorrow, ple-” Yuuri said like he said a thousand times before as he was interrupted. “Please, can I borrow a charger! My battery died and I don't know where I am,” pleaded the costumer.  
When Yuuri looked up and saw the most gorgeous man that ever existed. Tall, young, grayish hair and striking blue eyes that he could get lost in. Blinking a few times while processing the information given by the handsome stranger he noticed the begging expression and just how drenched the clothes of said person were.

“I- uhm yeah of course. Close the door behind you please,” the brown eyed one stuttered as he looked for his phone charger and a towel. He couldn't throw the helpless man out into the storm, even if he is tired from working all day and the store is technically closed already. That would just be cruel.

“I just have a Samsung charger,” the barista said as he walked to the customer with a small towel and said charger. The gray haired man was sitting at a chair and from the way his expression changed from happy to frustrated Yuuri could guess that the charger wouldn't fit.

“Sorry. I could borrow you my phone though? So you can call a friend or someone else to pick you up,” he mumbled while handing him the towel.

“No need to say sorry. You are already helping me so much-” he reassured looking shortly at the name tag -“Yuuri. And thank you so much for the offer. I'll just call a cab since I can't remember phone numbers to safe my life”. The call took just a few minutes but from what he heard it seemed that the next taxi would take some time because of this horrible weather. It was the baristas job to close the shop but he simply couldn't throw him out.

“I'll keep the store open until your cab arrives ...,” Yuuri said waiting for the drenched man to introduce himself which said man thankfully understood. With a bright smile he said that his name is Victor as the Japanese handed him a cup of simple black tea.

“You truly are my guardian angel!”, the silver haired man exclaimed while sipping his tea, “Say do you have any pets?”. With this an excited conversation started about dogs, more specifically poodles, and just how superior they are to other dogs. Yuuri showed some pictures of his Vicchan which made Victor squeal with delight claiming that he looked just like a tiny version of his own dog.

Normally small talk like this would make the brown eyed man nervous and uncomfortable but somehow it wasn't the case with him. The Russian just made talking so easy, sharing small parts about himself such as his age and the struggle of moving to the US from a foreign country. Neither of them noticed the time passing until a cab stopped in front of the café.

“Thank you so much for letting me stay pass the opening hours, Yuuri,” Victor smiled as he took out his purse just to be stopped by the Japanese.

“No, it is on the house Victor. I consider the conversation and company as payment and tip,” he said, surprising himself with how smooth he sounded. The blue eyed man was just amazed about his boldness but definitely in a good way.

“Well, I can't say that this isn't true because this surely was the highlight of my week-” Victor started as he noticed the umbrella in the baristas hand -”Wait, you are not going to walk home right?”. Even if they did not know each other for long he was concerned for the health of the younger one.

“I was going to. My house isn't far away from here so no need to worry Victor,” he tried to reassure him, as he closed the shop. Sure the weather was horrible but there was no other way to go home, the last bus was already gone so walking it was.

“No Yuuri, I just can't let you walk home. Come let me ride you home... well let us share my cab, please! I would feel horrible knowing that my saviour had to walk through the mess he saved me from,” Victor begged with big puppy eyes. The mere thought of the cute barista drenched and possibly catching a cold because he had to walk through this mess made his heart ache.

With a sigh Yuuri complied with the exception that he would be dropped out at the block. Victor understood the worries of the younger male. He was practically a stranger so safety was important. The ride was quiet but not in an awkward way, both of them were just really exhausted.  
At one point Yuuri nearly fell asleep on the silver haired shoulder if they wouldn't have driven over a particular big road hole. Thankfully they reached the road so Yuuri could walk the last few meters home.

“Thank you for sharing the cab with me. How much do I owe you?” he asked looking for his purse but this time the Russian stopped him.

“There is no need to pay for anything. I consider you dozing of on my shoulder as my payment. You looked just adorable. But now go home or else you will catch a cold Yuuri,” Victor insisted with a heart shaped smile that made the brown eyed man wonder just how it was possible to look so ravishing and cute at the same time.

Nodding shyly he complied and mumbled a quick goodbye before running towards his apartment. Once he opened the door he was greeted by a whining but concerned room mate demanding to know just what lead to him being over an hour to late.

“Phichit I just met the most beautiful man. He was just perfect you should have seen how his eyes seemed to light up the whole room. And his hair! I swear to god it looked like liquid silver!” he exclaimed while shedding of his wet clothes. It didn't take him long to regret saying that because he was immediately interrogated by his friend who was more than interested in Yuuris potential so far not existing romantic life.

After minutes filled with Yuuri explaining just how perfect this man was, he was brought back to the sad reality by his best friend.

“What do you mean you didn't ask for his number?! Yuuri! We talked about this so often. If you are interested in someone you can ask for their number or even give them yours. How are you going to meet him again?” Phichit said throwing popcorn at his room mate. In situations like this Yuuri always behaved stupidly. In all the years that they knew each other he never noticed when people were hitting on them and when the Japanese tried to flirt he failed miserable. 

At times Phichit wondered how Yuuri managed to never had a relationship in 23 years. But then he remembers how Yuuri tried to flirt with his crush in high school and actually hit his head on the lamp post leaving him with a concussion. He was just a hopeless case.

“I don't know! I just forgot it. God why am I so stupid,” he groaned while pressing his face into a pillow.

”Maybe he comes back to the shop?” the Thai said thinking about how he could cheer up his friend, even if said friend forgot to buy some food.

“You're right. There is no need to feel sad about this. If he was interested in me he will go to the shop again if not I will just be forever alone...wait I do have you. You will never leave me”, he exclaimed as he cuddled up to his friend.  
The following hours were filled with them summing up the last lectures and eating leftovers from yesterday while trying to forget the beautiful encounter. Yuuri wouldn't tell Phichit about his dream in which said stranger appeared or how his heart fluttered when he woke up.


	2. The end

It had been over a week since Yuuri saw Victor. To be precise nine days. Nine whole days of Yuuri waiting hopefully that the silver haired man would appear again and nine days of disappointment. The ray of hope that he would see him again decreased from day to day. No matter how hard Phichit tried he just could not cheer him up, for Yuuri saw this as a sign that the attractive stranger wasn't interested in him at all.

To say that Phichit was annoyed by the sulking of his best friend would have been an understatement. And to know that Yuuri did not even tried to do anything against it was just unbelievable for him. So it wasn't a surprise that the Thai took this problem to his heart and started a search on his social media account.  
The last few days Phichit wrote down every information of the stranger that stole Yuuris heart that he heard from said person. And damn was he proud about how good this missing photo looked.

The only difficulty was to keep it secret from Yuuri. He sure would want him to delete it and then ignore him for days. Thankfully his best friend was also a social media sloth who rarely checked his Instagram. Secretly switching shifts with Guang Hong, telling Yuuri that he had a date so that he could watch over his lovesick friend.

It was already lunchtime, which was the busiest time for any café, and the stranger was nowhere to be seen. Yuuri was currently busy with making an incredibly sweet coffee mixture for a regular customer. Chris was always flirty and liked to tease the barista but not today. Instead he ordered two coffees, one sweet and probably for him and a simple black coffee, while talking on his phone.

Yuuri mother hasn't raised a noisy eavesdropper but he could not do anything against hearing parts of the conversation.  
“Yes, I swear it is him..... Yes....Yes....It's on the opposite of the bakery Yura buys his favourite cake... Okay, see you in five”, was just the small part he heard.  
With a smile he handed Chris the coffee once he was finished. Behind the Swiss were no other customers, since Phichit managed those already. Yuuri just wanted to ask him about the person on the other end when the door was opened abruptly.

And there he stood.

Victor.

Beautiful and breathless Victor whose eyes were solely fixed on the Japanese. In disbelief Yuuri eyed him. He certainly looked dryer and better dressed than the last time they met and the cute poodle was also new but still.

He was sure.

That had to be Victor.

With firm steps the Russian walked over to the brown haired barista, never taking his eyes away from him. The Time appeared to stand still. Neither of the two noticed the looks of their friends. Only they seemed to matter.

“I am so so sorry Yuuri! I swear It was never my intention to leave. Please let me explain everything!” Victor begged him. Yuuri, who was still baffled by the appearance of the Russian just nodded.  
“You must think me stupid but I forgot the name of the café! I know it sounds like the dumbest excuse but it is true! The last days I spent my lunchtimes in various cafés nearby hoping to see you, asking the baristas there if they knew you. If you worked there, but it seemed to be hopeless. If it weren't for Chris I probably would not found you. I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting. To stop that from happening again here is my number,” he babbled while handing Yuuri a business card with his number on it but stopped midway.

“I am so stupid. I don't even know if you are interested in me that way. Yuuri, I hope all this does not sound creepy for you but please go on a date with me!” the Russian asked, waiting for some kind of answer from the Japanese who was frozen into a pillar of salt.

After a few seconds of Yuuri gaping at Victor he was got a grip on himself. All this was incredibly adorable. The mere idea that he was just as smitten as Yuuri himself made his heart race. Just was he wanted to answer the request, he noticed the dog again. He looked just like his own poodle … Well bigger but the same cute face.

“I would love to-” he started and was immediately interrupted by an excited Russian that literally jumped into his arms -“But only if this perfect good boy is coming with us! If I remember right he is called Makka?” Yuuri added as he watched Victors expression change from worried to overjoyed.

“Of course! We can have a little dog date. Just bring your dog with you!” he exclaimed with a huge grin.

“I hate to interrupt you two love birds but Victor we need to go to work Victor,” Chris said while wiggling his eyebrows.

Both of them completely forgot that they were in fact still in the café and half the customers looked over to the two of them with a big smile. Immediately Yuuris cheeks turned all red as he started to stutter.

“I know Chris just let me order my coffee real quick. The one you got me is already cold and I'd love to watch Yuuri make me a new one,” Victor said and winked at the Japanese one who just turned redder.

With the cutest smile the silver haired man told Yuuri how he wants his coffee and kept his promise of watching him making it. Before he handed him his drink, Yuuri started to scribble on the mug.

“Thank you” Victor said looking at the note on his mug and could not hide a squeal. This man was just perfect. Not only did he wrote his number on the mug but also drew an adorable poodle puppy on it! This had to be destiny.

“I promise to text you today! See you soon on our date,” he cheered as he left the café with Chris.

The rest of the day went by as usual, besides Phichits occasionally teasing comments until it was nearly time to close the shop. The last few minutes they spend on their phones, checking their social medias. Suddenly a happily screaming Phichit attacked him.

“Yuuri! YUURI! I knew it! I knew that I Victor looked familiar! Look,” he practically screamed at him while shoving his phone in the hands of his best friend.  
On there was the newest post of Phichits favourite fashion designer Nikiforov. Even Yuuri owned a pretty old and washed out shirt from his Eros & Agape collection but that wasn't what made this photo so unbelievable.

It was a picture of a certain coffee mug with a cute dog doodle and a censored phone number. The caption wrote “Just got coffee and met the cutest barista again. Even got his number and the promise of a date #luckyday #lookatthisdoodle #neverbeenhappier”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under the same name (Alliwriteistrash) and the inbox is currently opened for requests


End file.
